In recent years, many researchers make their efforts at uranium recovery from wet-process phosphoric acid and several pilot plants have been successfully demonstrated in the United States. In these processes, uranium is extracted from the phosphoric acid with organic solvents which are organophosphates (D.sub.2 EHPA-TOPO or OPAP) diluted in kerosene. (See articles in (1) Fred J. Hurst et al., "Recovery of uranium from wet-process phosphoric acid", Ind. Eng. Chem. Process Des. Develop., Vol. 11, No. 1, p. 22, 1972. (2) Fred J. Hurst et al., "Recovery of uranium from wet-process phosphoric acid, extraction with octylphenylphosphoric acid", Ind. Eng. Chem. Process Des. Develop., Vol. 13, No. 3, p. 286, 1974. (3) Fred J. Hurst et al., "Progress and problems of recovering uranium from wet-process phosphoric acid", presented at the 26th Annual Meeting Fertilizer Industry Roundtable, October, 1976). Regardless of how well the uranium solvent extraction system operates, the acid raffinate contains entrained solvent. Most of this entrained organic material must be removed from the uranium-barren acid before it is returned to the acid plant in order to prevent damage to the rubber-lined evaporators and to recover the solvent for reuse. Potential removal methods include hold-up tanks, air flotation units, filtration and packed columns. Unfortunately, the exact means of these methods is still a proprietary or trade secret. On the other hand, these methods usually require large space, pumping device, power supply and expensive equipment or chemicals. The principal object of this invention is to provide an efficient, continuous and simple method for removing and recovering the entrained organic solvent from the uranium-barren acid or raffinate solution so as to reduce the above-mentioned damage and to save the loss of the extractant.